


Stardust

by Kyouka_Setsura



Series: Our Journey, Through World and Time [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AkaKuro Week 2016, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Archangel Akashi, I'm so late with this submission, M/M, Son of God Kuroko, and in JST too, from day to day what I write is becoming weirder, haha - Freeform, this is weird believe me, well at least it's still 14 April in my country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6553270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyouka_Setsura/pseuds/Kyouka_Setsura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <i>Kuroko was saying it on a whim.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>It’s just a little part of him that wanted to play with Akashi.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Akashi agreed to Kuroko.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>And they played together. Side by side.
</i>
  </p>
  <p>
    <i>Until midnight came.
</i>
  </p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> For day 4 of AkaKuro Week <3  
> Prompt Used : "I'm glad I met you"
> 
> Unbeta'ed.

It was nightfall.

When the sun already set and sky painted black with stars spread out in the sky.

The melody of piano that draw his attention—

“Akashi... Seijuurou...”

Everybody know that name.

So when Akashi came to the room where Kuroko was in the middle of playing the piano, Kuroko was surprised.

“Don’t mind me. You can continue.” Akashi said.

Kuroko can’t continue.

“Please don’t worry about me if you wanted to play the piano... Archangel, Akashi Seijuurou.” Kuroko said as he proceeded to stood.

“No. Let me hear your playing. I came because I heard your melody.”

Kuroko sat back on the piano’s chair.

His fingers skimmed through the piano key, before playing it again. The same melody as before, melody of longing and wishing. Yearning and hoping. There are so much yet there are none in his melody. Overflowing with emotions and nothingness at the same time.

There was a distinct feels from the melody, that made the melody seemed so far.

Akashi wondered how the male playing the piano was able to create such melody.

As Kuroko finished playing, Akashi walked towards Kuroko.

“It was beautiful. The only downfall was the sound itself.” Akashi praised.

“The sound?”

“The piano. It was out of tune. I was planning to do some tuning today.”

“Ah, then you can start the tuning.” Kuroko said and Akashi sat at the place where Kuroko once sat and start the tuning. Kuroko then opened the window, letting the cold breeze inside. “It’s actually kind of embarrassing. Having someone as amazing as Akashi Seijuurou heard me playing.” he mumbled.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed of. Your play style is a little rough, but the sound that came from the piano matches the melody.” Akashi said, pressing a few keys to check them.

“Thank you...”

They stayed like that for a while. Akashi by the piano and Kuroko by the window. Both of them with their own thought.

When Akashi stood, a sign that he was done, Kuroko’s eyes immediately darted to Akashi’s figure. With folded white wings in the back walked towards Kuroko.

“I believe I haven’t heard your name.” he said.

“Kuroko Tetsuya.” Kuroko said, smiling softly.

“Son of the Goddess Hera?”

Kuroko nodded.

“Nice to meet you then. It seems that you already know my name and status, but I’m Akashi Seijuurou, an Archangel.” Akashi introduced himself.

“Ah, you said that the melody I played was beautiful right? You can have the music sheet.” Kuroko said as he gave Akashi the sheet he was using to play earlier.

“How would you play if you gave the sheet to me then?” Akashi asked.

“Don’t worry about me, I already remembered the melody by heart. And... I don’t need the sheet anymore.” Kuroko said. His voice wavering towards the end, like he doesn’t believe his own voice. “Akashi-kun... Let’s play this melody together...”

Kuroko was saying it on a whim.

It’s just a little part of him that wanted to play with Akashi.

Akashi agreed to Kuroko.

And they played together. Side by side.

Until midnight came.

Kuroko abruptly stood.

“Thank you for spending your time with me. I’m glad I met you, Akashi-kun.” Kuroko said.

Akashi doesn’t understand.

“What do you mean?”

“Actually, today was the last day of my life. The power Mother Hera gave me was too strong, I wasn’t able to hold it at all. And in turn, the power that had been given to me was destroying me. That’s why I thought that this melody that I tried to compose would suit this day.” Kuroko explained. “I didn’t thought that Akashi-kun, that great Akashi Seijuurou, will be here with me today. Again, thank you.”

And Kuroko slowly turning into dust, glimmering so bright.

Like a stardust.

Akashi could only stay rooted in his place and watch Kuroko turn into dust, until the said dust ride the wind and disappeared from that room.

**Author's Note:**

> What is this.com
> 
> Abrupt ending, I know. Why I wonder...  
> If I don’t have any inspiration, you can bet that I’ll go for something weird like this haha //dry laugh.
> 
> Inspired by Norn9+Nornette OP, Kazakiri by Nagi Yanagi.


End file.
